On the bus
by pilight
Summary: Mike is worried about Ginny getting too stressed on a road trip


The bus ride from Citizens Bank Park to the hotel was only supposed to take 15 minutes, but some sort of traffic mishap had traffic snarled for blocks. The Padres had just finished the first of three games in Philadelphia, a win. Ginny wasn't scheduled to pitch until the first game in New York, three nights from now, so she wasn't really thinking about today's game as she looked out the bus window at the unmoving cars.

Ginny was startled out of her reverie by the voice of her catcher and team captain Mike Lawson, who sat down next to her. "Don't you get lonely on these road trips?"

"What?"

"I asked if you got lonely when we're on the road. You never go out after the games and you have a hotel room to yourself, it just seems like you might want some company sometime."

"I'm fine. I don't need anything like that. Road trips are the only time I get to be alone."

"I can see that some of the time, but not every night of a 12 game road trip. That's too much isolation."

"What are you trying to say?" Ginny had no idea what Mike was getting at.

"I've been around ballplayers my whole life. Too much time alone leads to pent up energy, which affects their performance. Maybe it's different for girls...women. All I know is when guys go too many nights alone it shows on the field."

"You know I can't do that."

"What?"

"Pick up some random guy and take him to my room."

"Why not?"

"Too much spotlight, for one. I'd be in every tabloid. ESPN and social media would blow up with stories about what a terrible role model I am."

"Nonsense. I went to the Australian Open a few years ago. I saw Serena Williams come in to a club and leave with _two_ guys. Why do you think Candace Parker is getting divorced?"

Ginny's eyes went wide as Mike shared these stories. "There's a big difference between me and Serena."

"I don't think you're more famous or more scrutinized than she is."

"That's not what I mean. You remember that guy who was camped out in the hotel lobby every night when we were in Milwaukee? The one who looked like Morris Chestnut?"

"Who is Morris Chestnut?"

Ginny got an amused look on her face as she grabbed her phone and found a picture of the actor.

"OK, I know the guy you're talking about."

Ginny lowered her voice so as not to be overheard; "I wouldn't have minded taking that guy to my room for a night if I was sure I could stay in control of the situation."

Mike was puzzled. "Why wouldn't you be in control? I've had my share of groupies and then some. Never been a problem."

"You have groupies, I have stalkers. You ever have a groupie that was 4 inches taller and 70 pounds heavier than you?" Mike shook his head as she continued; "That guy was 6'1 and 200 pounds. Suppose he was into some weird kink that I didn't want to participate in. How could I stop him? Plus, I don't have a full time bodyguard I can yell for like Serena."

"That's a fair point. I still think you might need some stress relief after so long on the road."

"You volunteering to help me?" She tried to give him a sultry look, then burst into laughter.

"As captain I'm prepared to take one for the team." He tried to stay deadpan, but wound up chuckling with her.

"Never ask a teammate to do something you're not willing to do yourself, right? Besides not wanting to risk giving an old man a heart attack, I don't need that kind of help. It's taken care of."

"Oh?" Mike did all he could to avoid sounding like a dirty old man, without success.

"You're such a perv." Ginny looked around the bus to make sure no one else was listening, then spoke in a very low voice; "Don't tell anybody, but I have a...toy."

"You mean a vibrator?" Mike spoke a little more loudly than he had been.

"Shh! I don't want the guys pestering me about it. Evelyn gave it to me as kind of a gag gift when I was in AA. Turns out I've used it more than any of the serious birthday presents I got that year."

"What color is...you know what, I don't want to know. As long as you're satisfied, it's all good."

"I appreciate your concern, Mike. I know a captain has to look out for his teammates and their performance." The bus was finally pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"I was more worried about you than the team. I bet Oscar can get you a bodyguard if you want one. Heck, I'll stand outside your door and be a bodyguard if you decide you need some human companionship."

"I'll think about it." Ginny grabbed her bag from under the seat and headed for the elevator, pondering all the ways it could go wrong if she took him up on that offer.


End file.
